


Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me!

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Peter meets the one and only God of thunder for the first time, how will this go?..Part of a series, I would recommend reading that first :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Thor & Avengers Team
Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786300
Comments: 15
Kudos: 466





	Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me!

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the next story about Peter meeting Thor! How will this go?
> 
> Title is from Queen: Bohemian Rhapsody, but you probably knew that

The days after the press conference were relatively peaceful.  
Inside of the tower things continued on peacefully, but outside of there things were a bit crazy

The news of Peter basically blew up the internet, making headlines for weeks. Tony being a father came as a huge surprise to the world. Out of precaution Tony, Peter and the other Avengers had decided to stay at the tower for most of the time to avoid the media. This meant that they got to spend a lot of time together, which really no one seemed to mind. 

It seemed that the news of Peter was changing the people’s perspective about the team for the better as well. Getting to know more about the heroes made it easier for others to trust them and in return question their intentions less. This then of course made Fury happy as well. Win win!

Peter was nearing 15-months-old and the little guy was learning more everyday. Healthwise, he was doing better as well which was a huge relief to Tony.  
Bruce who had worked with kids before, was luckily around most of the time as well to help the little guy when anything did come up, but none of it was bad enough to need a trip to the ER.  
Peter really enjoyed spending time with his new friends and sometimes even attempted to say their names, which of course caused the Avengers to be wrapped around his little finger. 

The first times Peter tried to attempt any of their names were also quite the emotional affairs. 

So far, Steve was _‘Eeb’ _. The first time Peter had uttered the adorably childish pronunciation, had the man tearing up and smiling like a mad man. He couldn’t let go of the munchkin for the rest of the day either…__

Natasha was _Nana _. The nickname had the assasin smiling one of her more rare, genuine and joyful smiles. It was clear that she would do anything to protect him.__

___Bruce was _‘Bww’ _. That one made everyone laugh and Bruce finally relax a little more around the kid. The toddler didn’t see him as a monster, but just a kind friend._ _ ___

__

Clint’s name was still the hardest to the kid. So far he only really pronounced the ‘L’, but it was obvious who he was referring to.

__

______Now with the batlle of New York behind them it had really been awhile since the team had seen Thor, better known as the God of thunder. He probably had bigger problems to attend to, like that crazy brother of his._ _ _ _ _ _

__

This however, also meant Peter had never met Thor. And therefore had no idea who the man was and more importantly _how _he showed up and made his presence known…  
  
It was a tuesday afternoon, just after Peter’s second nap. He and Tony had been staying on the common room floor for the day to spend some time with the others. __

__

____

__

________Peter was currently sitting on the floor with Natasha, playing with his colorful building blocks. Steve was on the couch drawing in his old sketchbook. Bruce was in the labs working on new medicines and Clint was away for some SHIELD mission outside of the city._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony was on the couch as well, replying to his emails he had been putting off and reviewing some new projects.  
He trusted Natasha to watch over Peter so he was now comfortably able to do his own thing, where just mere weeks ago he felt the need to always be on the lookout for the little guy, hardly geting any work done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________It was a sunny afternoon, barely any clouds in the sky so it was very surprising and a bit confusing when the sky suddenly turned dark. Dark clouds suddenly gathered and overtook the sky, covering up most of the sun and darkening the room they were currently sitting in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Everyone looked up in surprise at the sudden change of weather. Peter who was terrified of the dark and especially thunderstorms turned around from where he was sitting to face his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He looked very scared and brought a tiny hand to his mouth while the other, still holding moo moo, reached out to Tony asking to be picked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony just moved to get up from the couch to pick the little guy up, when the sky started rumbling and lightning struck.  
It dawned on them what might be happening, but before anyone could say anything a loud thunderclap was heard, quickly followed by a loud bang that seemed to come from the landing pad not too far away from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Peter let out a terrified shriek at the sound and burst into tears right after. The lights flickered a bit, making the poor kid whimper and cry out harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He was crying loudly and shaking out of fear. Tony immediately grabbed hold of him and cuddled him close to his chest. The loud cries were breaking the father's heart, the poor kid was scared out of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Boss, I would like to inform you that Mr. Odinson has arrived and is on his way towards the common room floor” FRIDAY suddenly spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Yes, yes we were aware of that. Thank you FRIDAY”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony rocked Peter from side to side from where he was standing to help calm him down. Natasha handed him the binky that laid on the coffee table which Tony gave to Peter and greedily accepted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________The concerned father kissed his baby on his head, murmuring soft reassurances, bouncing him up and down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He sat down on the couch with Peter on his lap, the little one calming down at the sound of his father’s heartbeat. He had his hand clutched tightly in his father's blouse, crinkling the fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony wiped away the small tears just as the elevator doors opened behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Greetings my noble friends!” A loud voice boomed from the doors, making Peter cry out yet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________The blonde haired god winced at the sound, but quickly moved towards the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Hey Thor” Steve said standing up to greet the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________The bulky god stepped into the room attention soon focussed on the small creature in the man of iron’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Ah! Mini man of Iron, it is an honor to meet you, Peter son of Stark” the man said walking over to the now confused father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Peter was still whimpering a little making the smile on Thor’s face falter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Good to see you too, Pointbreak” Tony smirked, looking the man up and down “How come we can never contact you, but you do know where to find us. And more importantly how do you know about Peter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Ah but my good friend Heimdall has told me many stories about the young Peter! Congratulations on sharing the mighty tale of your offspring!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Yeah… Thanks” he replied a bit perplexed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Peter was luckily calming down again, still snuggled close to his dad. He showed no interest in the big man so far, rather choosing to hide in his father’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony noticed the disappointed look on the man’s face, but he was quick to reassure him.  
“Don’t worry big man, he’ll warm up to you. You just scared him a bit with your grand entrance”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Oh I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to frighten the small child” Thor reassured quicky.  
He sat down next to Tony extending a hand towards the kid. “Will you forgive me, young stripling?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Peter just stared at the man, before turning his head away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Don’t worry, just give him time. He isn’t the biggest fan of thunder”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Oh I understand.” Thor smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He placed Mjölnir down on the coffee table and sat down on one of the chairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“So what happened to your crazy brother Loki?” Natasha asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Thor then quickly explained everything that happened in a lot of details, gesturing wildly while he was at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony wasn't really paying attention and looked down at his kid, seeing that he had finally calmed down. He caressed a hand through the soft brown curls, while looking into the big dark brown eyes of his son, who was staring back at him intently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He also noticed that Peter needed a change, which in all consideration wasn’t all that surprising, and got up from where he was sitting and went to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Thor used this moment to quickly ask about the newest member of the family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Did I scare the child badly?” He asked with a sad and concerned frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Well, you probably quite literally scared the shit out of the guy-” Natasha laughed. Steve frowned a bit at her language, while Thor looked sorrowful. “But he is a very sweet and loving little thing so I’m sure he’ll be bustling around in no time”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________The god let out a relieved sigh at this before continuing his stories about all his adventures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________A moment later Tony walked back in the room with Peter on his hip. The kid looked at the new man in the room, with both frightened an curious eyes. The binky was bobbing up and down while he held tightly on to his father and moo moo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________The toddler seemed to be very intrigued by the man and his wild stories, following all his movements with big eyes. When Thor jumped up from his chair gesturing in the air how he fought aliens, Peter let out a soft giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Thor spun around at the sound, smiling proudly and continuing sharing his adventures while looking now at Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Tony gently placed Peter on the ground in front of him so that Peter could decide for himself what he’d do. He didn’t expect however for Thor to pick up Peter immediately after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Stark reached out a frantic hand towards his son, while the others did the same, scared of Thor being too rough with him. But Thor was surprisingly gentle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________He held a hand behind Pete’s head while he picked him up and held onto him tightly while telling Peter about some creatures he had found and spinning around ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Alright, alright. How about you calm down before he throws up on you, because I’m not cleaning that up” Tony smiled nervously_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Yes of course” Thor said, sitting down again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

Peter of course, curious as ever, reached out a tiny hand when Thor sat down and pulled at the long hair of the man. _Hard. _Thor didn’t seem to be bothered at all. “You like my hair, little son of Stark? I do too” He smiled. ____ __

____

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________The rest of the day carried on in similar fashion. Thor in the meantime had changed into a soft sweater which Peter seemed to be enjoying as well, seeing as he was cuddled up to the large and likelt warm man. He was also chewing on the drawstring of the sweater unbeknownst to the man_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________After some time with the man Thor noticed Tony staring at Peter. Perhaps surprised at the fact that Peter seemed to have warmed up to him so quickly and maybe a bit longing to hold him but hesitant to take Peter back who was really enjoying himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________Thor luckily understood what was happening, and picked Peter under his arms to move him from his lap. Peter looked at his dad and reached out to him, making the man smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________Thor then also stayed for dinner, and it wasn’t long after dinner, that Peter had to go to bed and say goodbye to his new friend.  
The kid was already knocked out cold in his dad’s arms, exhausted after yet again a very exciting day. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Tony looked down happily at his son's sleeping face._ _

________“I’m gonna put him down for the night. I don’t know if I’ll come back but we’ll see. If I don't see you again tonight I wish you guys goodnight”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________The Avengers said their goodnights to the man and his baby. Tony did end up coming back to the common room floor, but brought the baby monitor with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________Thor was fascinated by the technology, smiling fondly at the baby on the small screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“If you decide to leave again tonight, please wait for a bit so I know for sure he is asleep” Tony spoke up_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Don’t worry Stark. I’ll be visiting Jane and shall make sure that when I leave to go back to Asgard, little Peter will not be bothered” He said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________An hour or so later Thor was getting ready to leave again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Thank you for having me. I’ll make sure to check up on all of you and your family through Heimdall. We will soon meet again” Thor said before leaving to check up on his girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________The remaining Avengers basked in the silenceleft behind, each a bit lost in thought after such a crazy day. It was a few moments before Tony broke the peaceful silence in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Who the fuck is Heimdall?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Let me know what you think! I haven't checked this work yet because I need to go to bed so feel free to piont out any mistakes!  
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> The name of the series is probably temporary so it might change if I come up with a better one
> 
> As always, keep smiling and let's be grateful for today! 
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
